Tohru's Choice
by Lynsandria
Summary: Tohru can stay with the Sohmas, but only if she marries one of the zodiac within a month! Will she choose Kyo, Yuki, Haru, or Momiji! I'm not dead! Story still lives!
1. Day 0: Akito's Challenge

God Dammit, I don't own FB, Takaya does! TAKAYA DOES! TAKAYA DOES! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DON'T SUE ME!

Achem, the summary. Akito makes a deal with Tohru, she can stay with the Sohmas but only if she marries one of the zodiac. Will she choose Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, or Haru? Oh and she has to choose before a month passes or Akito will kick her out!

And I know what you're all going to do; check my profile to see what pairings I like. Hehe, but I HAVE FOILED YOU! I HAVE NO FB PAIRINGS ON MY PROFILE! So, yes, I like all of the possible FB pairings in this story but you won't know till the end…

Ready…? BEGIN!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Day 0: Akito's Challenge

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tohru stood outside the main house. Akito had called her and she had a foreboding feeling about what would happen. After what had happened at the summerhouse, she feared what would happen with Akito. But still, she knew that she couldn't disobey Akito and she marched inside.

"Ah, miss Honda," said a main bowing. "I will show you to master Akito's room."

Tohru merely nodded. Her throat felt so clamped, she couldn't speak out of fear. She clutched her hands together as she followed the maid.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Akito slumped against a pillow, moving his finger back and forth across the table. He knew that Tohru wouldn't be able to complete this challenge. But still, he would toy with her mind before he kicked her out. Hatori merely slumped against the opposite wall. He didn't like how mean Akito had been to Tohru, but what choice did he have?

The maid entered the room, followed by Tohru who bowed. "Excellent," said Akito, moving his hand to the side, excusing the maid from the room. The maid didn't hesitate for one second, preferring to escape from Akito as soon as she could.

"Tohru, I truly must apologize for how I acted at the summer house recently," said Akito who was attempting to not taunt Tohru. "Truly, I don't know how I could be so mean to a kind girl like you. However, the Sohma family is a proud family and you must understand how I find it insulting how a normal girl like you can live in one of our houses and not have to do anything to earn it."

"I'm sorry," said Tohru bowing again.

"No, no, it is not your fault," said Akito smiling evilly. "After all, you can't help it if you were born into a different family. However, I am willing to offer you a deal to stay."

"A deal?" asked Tohru.

"Yes," said Akito who wasn't even looking at Tohru and was looking at the ceiling. "If you manage to wed one of the zodiac in one month, then I shall let you stay here for the rest of your life."

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. She was only 17, most girls her age wouldn't think about getting married. But, what choice did she have? "Well, I'll try." She didn't want to anger Akito.

"If you can't get married within a month," said Akito coolly. "Then I shall have no choice but to kick you out."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hehe, this plan is brilliant," said Akito who was now laughing his head off. "There's no way that a girl as ugly as her could get married in a month."

Hatori merely stared.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tohru kun, is something wrong?"

Tohru snapped to reality. "Huh? Oh no, Momiji kun."

Haru, Momiji, Arisa, and Hana had been invited over for dinner. Yuki and Kyo had also noticed that Tohru was absentminded.

_This is so strange,_ thought Tohru. _First Akito is telling me to get out of his way and now he wants me to marry someone? What is going on?_ But Tohru was interrupted by the arrival of Ayame.

"Ah, Tohru Kun," he said in his drama queenish way. "Hatori just told me the news! Come, we must fit your wedding dress!"

The reaction of the four boys and two girls was similar to if a bomb had just been dropped. "What the hell!" shouted Arisa running to Tohru's side.

"Tohru, what is going on?" asked Hana who ran to Tohru's other side.

"Tohru, who is making you do this?" asked Yuki.

"Ayame, you better be telling the truth, cause if you're not, I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted Kyo.

"I love weddings!" shouted Momiji jumping up and down.

"What the hell!" shouted Haru exactly like Arisa.

"Well didn't you know?" asked Shingure smiling. "Tohru will have the honor of marrying one of our humble Sohma members!"

"Why?" shouted Kyo, grabbing the hem of Shingure's robes. "Why does she have to marry when she's 17?"

"Um, Kyo," said Tohru quietly. If she told him it was Akito, he would attack and may get locked away. "It's my grandpa. He may die soon and wants me to be with someone before that happens."

"Exactly!" shouted Ayame. "If you wish, you may come with us to help decide what Tohru will wear on the big day!" He ran outside, pulling Tohru along as well.

The four boys and two girls followed. _Damn it,_ thought Arisa. _I feel happy and sorry for Tohru. She better get a good man._

_I guess it was inevitable,_ thought Hana. _Tohru is a nice girl; eventually she would get married. But, I didn't think it would be so soon. I better take the part of mother in law and test all suitors._

Meanwhile, the boys had other things on their minds. _So Tohru will have to marry one of the Sohmas? _Wondered Yuki._ I wonder whom she'll choose. _

_I bet that her grandpa wouldn't do this,_ thought Kyo. _I bet it's someone else. But whom will she choose? I won't let her go without a fight!_

_Hm, interesting,_ thought Haru. _Hm, will Tohru pick one of the zodiac? All I know is that I wouldn't mind getting married to Tohru._

_Yes! A wedding!_ Thought Momiji. _I love both parties and weddings! I wonder what type of cake she'll pick. Hm, Tohru's flowers should be light colors like pink and blue. And she'll need a pretty dress with a lot of ribbons. And a pink ribbon in her hair would look nice._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hm, let's see," said Ayame who was measuring Tohru. "We could have this dress done soon."

"Um, Ayame," said Tohru. "My grandpa might change his mind and choose to have me not marry."

"Well, what if he doesn't?" asked Ayame. "Hehe, we'll need to be ready in case!"

Tohru smiled a little. At least Ayame thought she could do this within a month. But Tohru was having her doubts. And she didn't want to leave the Sohmas either, especially since she wanted to break the curse. And she couldn't leave until it was broken.

"Hm, what should she wear?" asked Mine, holding different fabrics up against Tohru. She waited for a few minutes and then turned towards the boys. "Well?"

Most of the boys, excluding Momiji, looked as if they were rather be anywhere but here. "Well what?" asked Kyo who simply wanted to break the extremely awkward silence.

"What should she wear?" asked Mine.

"How should we know?" asked Haru, who looked red in the face to simply be in the store. "We're guys."

"Well, can you at least tell us what would look good on her?" asked Mine. "After all, she does want her wedding to be good."

There was another silence and finally Yuki spoke first. "Um, a dress with a few ribbons and a long, flowing skirt? Maybe even a little lace? It should be elegant and a little fancy."

Kyo spoke next. "Um, sleeveless with only a few ribbons? And possibly long gloves and several skirts? Something cool, but still elegant."

Haru spoke next. "Have it strapless and revealing her back. Have the top half tight and the skirt a little loose and reveling some of her legs. It should be sexy so the groom knows what he's getting."

"Lots of lace and ribbons!" shouted Momiji. "Have lots of flowers woven in as well! It should be cute and feminine, like Tohru."

After Momiji, the room was silent for a bit. Then Kyo spoke to Haru. "You want it to be sexy? Do you want poor Tohru walking out like a sex symbol?"

"Well, you want the dress to be cool?" asked Yuki looking disgusted. "It's a wedding, she should be fancy and elegant! It's not casual!"

"You shouldn't have Tohru be too fancy," said Momiji quietly. "She's so simple, she might feel overwhelmed dressing up so much."

"Well, look at yours," said Haru, who was slightly turning black. "Tohru shouldn't be dressed up like some little girl in a fairy tale!"

"Yes, and an almost light pink color." They turned about. While they had been arguing, Hana and Arisa had taken the liberty of discussing how it should look with Ayame. "And a long veil as well."

"What?" said Kyo angry now. "You go and ask us our opinions and then you go and decide for yourself?"

"Yes," said Arisa. "Besides, we used some of your ideas. It will have a long skirt, strapless, long gloves, and some lace and ribbons."

Tohru smiled. At least Arisa and Hana would help her. But she couldn't tell any of them about how she only had a month to do this. She would have to do this, for the Sohmas as well as her friends.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Okay, that chapter may have been crappy because it's the first one. But next is pretty much Tohru deciding who is possible with Kagura, Arisa, Hana, and Kisa. And also, this chapter may not have been quite as funny as I intended. Well, this is definitely going to be mostly drama, so I guess humor doesn't matter too much. Well anyway, please review.

Kyo: Who'll be with Tohru?

Me: Hehe, secret.


	2. Day 0: Reactions

Hehe, I got reviews last chapter. And there will be MAJOR spoilers for many books in this chapter.

Kyo: Dammit, can you give a hint about couples?

Me: Oh, fine, it's either going to be Kyo, Yuki, Haru, or Momiji.

Kyo: Hey! That's no hint!

Me: Well, I don't want to give away the ending! Disclaimer.

Kyo: Damn. She doesn't own Fruits Basket or anything but this plot! Ready…? BEGIN!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Day 0: Reactions

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Oh, what am I going to do?_

Kisa and Kagura had joined Arisa, Hana, and Tohru to discuss Tohru's problem. Only Kisa and Kagura knew the truth, that it was Akito and not Tohru's grandfather. "Who should I choose?"

"Let's see," said Arisa. "You should pick a man who kicks major ass. Someone who will punch a guy's lights out of you're insulted. Like Kyo or Haru."

"You should pick one that would understand you and love you deeply," said Hana smiling. "Someone who will comfort you when you're sad and lonely. Someone who will be your prince charming. Like Yuki or Momiji. Of coarse, getting married to Momiji may be difficult because of his height."

"Make sure he's near your age," said Kagura who was having trouble with the fact that Arisa had suggested Kyo. "Only a year difference at most."

"That leaves only four people," said Kisa quietly. "And I guess that Kyo's out."

"You should pick Haru," said Arisa. "Hello, he's cool and really hot and ass kicking. And he's only a year younger than you."

"I think you should pick Yuki," said Hana kindly. "After all, you are a princess who needs her prince charming."

"Momiji is kind," whispered Kisa. "I know that he will love you truly for who you are."

"Well," said Kagura sighing. "I would suggest Kyo, but I can't let him go, I'm sorry. But Kyo is kind when you get past his angry side."

"Are we still going to be friends?" asked Kisa.

"Of coarse," said Tohru, hugging Kisa. "The only difference is that hopefully I'll just be married."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Shingure sat in the kitchen. _So then those four are her potential bachelors._ He wrote Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji's names on a piece of paper. _Hehe, I'll take score. Let's see how my results show._

The doorbell rang. Shingure moved over to the door. Haru and Momiji walked in. "Hey Shingure," said Haru coolly. "We're staying over for the month. Got a problem?"

"Nope," said Shingure smiling. _Hehe, these boys won't let Tohru go without a fight._

"I'm camping with Tohru!" said Momiji starting up the stairs, but having Haru pull him back.

"Momiji, give Tohru some space," he said with only a hint of jealousy in his voice. "She needs to make a tough decision." Under his breath, he murmured, _"You're too short. Let someone else have her."_

"_But you only want her because you're afraid you won't get anyone after that breakup with Rin," _said Momiji who was angry with Haru wanting Tohru for himself. _"Let some who actually likes her have her."_

"Oh ho, ho," said Shingure. "Haru can camp with Yuki and Momiji can stay in my room because Kyo will hurt him."

"Oh, okay," said Momiji. "But tomorrow I'll go on a picnic with Tohru!"

"Correction, we'll all go on a picnic with Tohru," said Haru coolly. Usually he got along with Momiji most of the time, but he would be damned if Momiji had her to himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Kyo lay on the roof alone. _So Tohru's is getting married,_ he thought. _And probably she'll marry one of the zodiac_. _After all, she doesn't know many out of the zodiac. But whom will she pick?_

Kyo felt himself lightly blushing. _Will she pick me? Am I being greedy? Is wanting her to pick me lust? Am I acting like a spoiled child, wanting Tohru to pick me because I've almost never had anything in my life? Oh please, if there is a god, let Tohru pick the right person. Let her choose the man that will make her happy, even if it isn't me._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Haru was dragging his suitcase upstairs. But as he heard Tohru's voice his thoughts drifted towards her. _What is Tohru to me?_ He wondered. _Is she simply a girl? Or is she much more? Is she simply someone who lives in my cousin's house? Or is she my light in the darkness? Is she just someone I know? Or is she the only woman I would like to spend the rest of my life with?_

_And can I just loose these feelings about Rin? Can I forget the time we spent together? Can I discard Rin for Tohru? I loved Rin, but I think that I love Tohru as well. That time when we first met, that first hug, did it possibly mean more than the time I first met Rin, that time I hugged Rin?_

_All I know is that I love Tohru and I won't let her slip through my fingers so easily._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki was also thinking about Tohru. He hadn't stopped thinking about her for a long time. In fact, he had been thinking about her since leaving Ayame's shop.

_I know I love her,_ he thought. _After all, I did kiss her. I love her so much; it's almost painful. And I was that boy in the hat she remembers. But how can I release these feelings without hurting her? And how will she react?_

_And am I ready to get married? I know I love Tohru, but can I handle being married? But she has to get married either way, so either I choose to get married or I lose Tohru forever. I know what I have to do. I won't lose Tohru without a fight!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Momiji was setting up his sleeping bag. _I guess everyone thinks that I'll lose, because I'm so short. It's not fair, does that mean that whenever they want a girl, I won't have a chance at love? But do I actually love Tohru? She's so nice and kind. I don't think that honestly I could live without her. But does that mean love or simply nothing at all?_

_But what would the others do to her? Let's see, with Haru, I'm worried that she'll end up pregnant for the next several years. With Kyo, he may accidentally hurt her. And with Yuki, he may respect her, but the fan girls may also hurt her. And what would happen if we were married? Well, I wouldn't try to get her pregnant until she's in a good job, I don't tend to get angry, and I don't have a fan club to destroy her._

_Does that mean that she would be better off with me? Is this being egotistical? Or is it greed or even lust? I don't want Tohru to get hurt, ever. And the only way to guarantee her safety is to win. _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: Okay, a short chapter, but next we actually get into day one!

Yuki: Can't you give us a tiny hint?

Me: Of coarse not! You'll just have to guess. Well, please review.


	3. Day 1: Picnic

Me: Muhahaha, I love doing this…

Kyo: Damn it, you're too happy.

Me: Yes I am. And each boy will have his victories, but one will triumph over all… KYO KUN! THE DISCLAIMER!

Kyo: Damn it, she doesn't own FB, thank god for that. Ready…? BEGIN!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Day 1: The Picnic

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tohru looked at the picture of her mother. On either side of her were Arisa and Hana who had decided to stay with Tohru. She was so lucky to have such great friends.

"Hey, mom," said Tohru quietly talking to the picture. "I hope you can help me make the right decision. Any of them would make me happy, but I don't know which is right. Please help me."

Arisa let out a deep breath. Tohru smiled and stepped into the hallway, where no one could hear her. "I really feel excited. I mean, mom, I'm getting married. But at the same time, I'm really scared. After all, what if I don't make it in time? Then Akito will kick me out. And everyone had been working to make my wedding happy. And I don't want to lose my memories either."

"And how will grandpa react? He seems so distant from me nowadays. So would he react at all? And I'm not sure about the rest of my family either."

Tohru was so caught up in talking with her mother that she didn't notice the two boys who were listening to her. Kyo had started climbing in through the down stairs window from the roof and Yuki was suffering from a mild case of insomnia. As Kyo walked up the stairs, he froze, listening to Tohru speak. And Yuki had also realized that Tohru was talking as well and had become frozen next to the doorway.

"What was it like on your wedding?" asked Tohru. "Obviously, I wasn't there, so I would like to have some idea. Is it greedy of me, wanting so much for my wedding? I mean, I really like my wedding dress and Ayame mentioned a wedding kimono as well. Oh, it seems a little like too much. But strangely, I'm okay with it all. Is that lust? Or is it normal for a girl to want all this?"

"All the Sohmas are so nice. Despite how I'm such a burden, they always help me. Not a day goes by without me reminding myself how lucky I am. And I don't deserve all this kindness. But I always will try to earn it and I'll never stop trying."

"Mom, I'm taking you on a picnic today. Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru will be there too. Oh, I have so little time to make a decision."

Yuki and Kyo only moved when they heard Tohru's door close. Kyo managed to creep upstairs into his room and Yuki managed to crawl back into his bed. But they both knew that most likely, they wouldn't be able to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sitting on that hill under the tree, Tohru became very grateful for the fact that she had Arisa and Hana with her. Everyone had been acting so strangely this morning. When she had come down stairs, it had looked as if Kyo was attempting to strangle Momiji, but he had stopped when she came in. And Haru had been aiming a frying pan at Yuki's head, but had also stopped at the sight of Tohru.

And while she had been making the picnic, she could have sworn Yuki had been trying to poison Haru's food. She wouldn't had been surprised if it had been Kyo's food and leeks rather than poison, but Haru and Yuki normally got along unless Haru was black.

Meanwhile, Shingure had been laughing at all of their strange behavior. Also, every now and then, he had taken out a piece of paper and did some tally marks on it.

"Mm, this is a really good rice ball Tohru," said Kyo who appeared to be almost forcing it down.

"Oh, Kyo!" said Tohru worried. "That was a leek rice ball!"

"Really?" said Kyo attempting to look surprised. "I guess that if you're a really good cook, you can do anything."

Haru let out a cough that sounded mysteriously like "suck up."

Arisa and Hana were both watching intently. _Hm, at least Kyo won't try to insult her,_ thought Arisa. _But I don't know if Kyo can live off leeks._

_Such intense waves,_ thought Hana. _I'm pretty sure that if Tohru wasn't here, these boys may just kill each other. _

Hey Tohru," said Shingure who seemed to want to cause much trouble. "How about all of you go down to the river?"

"Okay!" said Tohru cheerfully, not seeing the trap that Shingure was steadily setting.

Arisa and Hana stood up immediately. They would make sure that no boy had a chance to get too near Tohru. Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki followed behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow, what a pretty river," said Tohru dreamily. Unfortunately, this river was the polar opposite of pretty. It was full of trash, mud and debris. Branches drifted throughout it and tires floated above the surface. At the end were a few stones which nearly filtered out all but small pieces of dirt.

However, none of the boys would disagree with her. "Um, yeah, it's pretty," said Kyo looking away.

The others thought the same thing: _Liar._

"Yeah," said Tohru, walking over to the side. "Oh! Ow!" she shouted as she tripped over a log. It was as if Tohru had just lost a leg. All of the boys ran over to her side.

"Tohru, are you okay?" asked Momiji.

"Huh?" said Tohru, searching her bag. "Oh! No! Mom's gone!"

"What?" shouted Kyo.

"She must have fallen out when I tripped!" said Tohru looking like she was about to cry.

Instantly, three of the boys dove into the messy river. Yuki, however, took one look at the rocks and had an idea.

Meanwhile, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji we diving under the water searching for the missing picture. Kyo even ignored that he was getting wet as he dug through the garbage of the river while struggling against the currant. But soon he heard Tohru's cries of thanks. He swore quietly, knowing that someone else had won. He dove upwards to see Yuki giving Tohru her picture. "How the hell did you do that?" he shouted.

"Simple," said Yuki who was completely dry. "The rocks at the end of the river filter out all but the smallest pieces of dirt. Her picture would end up there eventually and it was more likely that you'd find it there than if you swam through the entire river.

Shingure sat in the bushes unseen, laughing silently. He whipped out his piece of paper. On it, he gave Yuki two points and decided to give the other three one point as they had at least tried to get the picture. But Yuki had added insult to injury as he didn't have to swim through that river and he had gotten the picture in the end.

All the boys in the river had the same thing on their minds: _He is going down!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: That's day 1!

Arisa: And what'll tomorrow be?

Me: Tomorrow will be one of the last days of school. Yuki beware, for now the competition is getting harder! And well, review please, as every time you refuse to review, Kagura kills a Kyo. Please think of the Kyo!


	4. Day 2: Rabid Fan Girls

Me: Lala, reviews make me happy! _Kagura is seen in the back with a strait jacket on._

Yuki: Um, she doesn't own us or anything else. And the classroom and anything relating to school may be inaccurate, but that's because she's only starting high school and she doesn't live in Japan. Ready…? BEGIN!

* * *

Day 2: Rabid Fan girls

* * *

_All men want a precious flower. However, unless that man is the right one, that flower may break. Only the right man can stop the flower from breaking._

"Sohma kun?"

"Hm?" Haru had drifted into thought, not realizing what was going on.

"Um, we need the job sheet," explained the boy in front of him.

"Oh, here," said Haru, handing over a sheet of paper. As the boy walked away, he went back to thinking.

* * *

Tohru sat in class, attempting to pay attention. But it was so hard to, after all there were only a few days of school left and her mind was always focusing on other things. How many girls her age had to worry about find a husband? Most likely, the only times that had been often would have been hundreds of years ago. The English on the board seemed to slip out of her mind in worry.

She had been reviewing all the stories that she had been told about marriage. Most of them had been with the girl getting engaged to a man she didn't love. What if she made the wrong decision? What if she ended up engaged to the wrong man?

"Hey Tohru Kun." She looked up. Yuki was speaking to her. "I have work with the student council and Kyo's going to the dojo. Haru's in detention for not doing his homework and Momiji needs extra help on math. So is it okay if you head home alone?"

"Well, I won't be alone," said Tohru happily. "Arisa and Hana are joining me at least to Ayame's shop because they have to have their dresses measured."

"Oh, yes," said Yuki happily. "They would never miss out on your wedding."

"I guess it must be really important to them," said Tohru happily. "Hana even volunteered to wear light colors."

"You really do mean a lot to them," said Yuki smiling.

"I owe them so much," said Tohru.

"Well, I better get going," said Yuki standing up. Tohru watched him walk out the door.

* * *

Yuki ignored the girls trying to get his attention in the hallway. His mind was far away. What would happen to Tohru when they found out about that possibility? Well, they'd flip out no matter whom she got with. The Yuki fan club was strict, even relatives of Yuki were untouchable by normal human beings. Whether it was he, Haru, Kyo, or even Momiji, they would try to harm her."

_I can't stand this,_ he thought. _All this worry is making me feel sick. I better get some air before the meeting._ Avoiding the girls crowding at the door, he pushed it aside and walked outside.

It was a clear afternoon. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot. For a moment he envied Kyo, Tohru, Hana, and Arisa. They were all walking outside in this perfect weather for walking. He vaguely wished that he could spend the day working outside rather than several hours of work for school.

"Yuki!"

Yuki sighed. He knew that voice. Minami Kinoshita was behind him, like a train about to crush a small animal. Along with her was Mio, a friend of hers.

"Yuki!" She shouted attempting to hug him. Yuki managed to throw her aside before she hugged him. "Yuki is something wrong?"

"Please don't hug me," said Yuki quietly.

Minami sighed. "Fine. But do you want to head out after your meeting? There's a cool arcade downtown."

"Sorry," replied Yuki. "But I'm too busy." Before Minami or Mio could reply, he had headed off into the bushes near the school.

Minami let out a growl. "So, the rumors are true," she said viciously. "That witch has bewitched him into being her fiancé!"

"There's only one thing we can do," said Mio just as viciously. "We can't just sit by and let her trap him."

"Yes," said Minami, even more angrily. "We have to attack with all the offence we have and destroy the witch and free the prince."

* * *

_Those girls annoy me so much,_ thought Yuki pushing some of the brush out of the way. _But it's not like I can do anything. I just want to be accepted._

Yuki stopped suddenly. Ahead of him was a figure. Approaching it more, he managed to make out long, black hair. _Rin,_ he thought. _What's she doing here? She and Haru broke up._ He watched Rin look up at the building for a few moments. After only about a minute, she turned and started walking away.

Yuki leaned against a tree for a minute. Did this mean Rin still had feelings for Haru? _If Haru and Rin get together,_ he thought. _Then it'll just make Momiji, Kyo, and I more likely to get picked. Still, I think that Haru's the only one that I could stand with Tohru. While I hate to admit it, Kyo would make a great husband, but what if he accidentally lashed out at Tohru?_ It was then that Yuki realized what the real meaning of this competition meant. _It's not some battle for Tohru,_ he thought. _I can't just fight for me anymore. I need to fight for Tohru and Tohru alone. Who is best for Tohru? _

* * *

"Okay, Tohru," said Arisa who was standing next to Hana. "We'll meet you back there as soon as possible."

"Okay," said Tohru perkily.

"Be careful," said Hana who looked worried. "Rumors were going around school that you and Yuki might be married. The fan girls seemed really angry."

"If they do anything to you," said Arisa angrily. "I'll personally kick their asses."

Tohru smiled but she looked a little worried now. She didn't want anyone to get hurt by Arisa. "I'll be fine!" she said heading down the road smiling like she always did.

Arisa sighed. "I really do worry about her," she whispered. "I mean, she has to grow up so fast. I wish we were still in middle school sometimes."

"Well, as we know, we can't stay in middle school forever," said Hana sadly. "We all have to grow up eventually, whether we're ready or not. Tohru just has to grow faster than us."

"I know," said Arisa who was still gazing at the spot where Tohru had stood. "And I do get a little jealous of how the Sohmas get to have her around so much. But we can't just hog her to ourselves."

"No we can't," whispered Hana. "But we should always be around her, especially in this time when she's going to get engaged."

"Yeah," said Arisa. "You know, all the Sohmas seem like really nice people. But I know that one is absolutely right for her."

"Indeed," agreed Hana. "But I still think it'll be awkward if she chooses Momiji. Imagine, people will think she's a pedophile."

"Yeah," said Arisa laughing. "Man, if she chooses Momiji, he better grow several feet soon."

"Indeed," agreed Hana. "Let's get going," she finished, walking down the street ahead along with Arisa.

* * *

_Hm, I wonder what I should cook for dinner tonight,_ wondered Tohru walking down the road ahead. _Maybe some ramen would be good. But Haru and Momiji don't eat over too much; it's confusing about what I should choose. _

Oh my, I can't stop thinking about the choice. But whom would mom pick for me? What about dad? And whom will grandpa be all right with?

But Tohru would not be lost in thought for much longer. Just as she turned a corner, there was a running noise. Tohru gasped. Who was that? Quickly she turned around. But all she saw behind her was her shadow. Silently, she told herself that it must be nothing. Once again, she continued down the road.

_And then there's more homework,_ she thought. _Even though they're only three days of school left. Wow, next year I'll be a senior. Mom, don't worry. Even if I get married, I'll still be sure to graduate. I promise._

But as she was thinking about dinner, she heard a running noise again. This time she didn't stop. As fast as she could, she spun around just in time to see two figures run behind a tree. _Who are they? _She wondered. _Are they stalking me? Oh, mom, help!_

Very slowly and quietly, Tohru lifted her bag and started towards the tree. Every step took all the strength in her body, every breath felt as if it would be the last; every noise was the stalker loading a gun. She silently prayed to every god and deity she knew. After what felt like hours, she reached the tree. She raised her bag higher.

But she had no need to bring it down, for at that moment, the two figures emerged from their hiding place, giving Tohru a good look at them. Mio and Minami had been her "stalkers".

Minami and Mio gasped when they saw Tohru. Tohru, who knew nothing of their plot, thought that it was her bag that intimidated them. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly lowering her bag. She had expected Mio and Minami to explain themselves. Instead, Minami lashed out at her.

"What makes you think you're so special?" she demanded, running right up to Tohru.

"Wh-what?" asked Tohru, bewildered.

"Don't play dumb!" shouted Mio running up next to Minami. "You know exactly what we mean!"

"What?" asked Tohru, looking worried.

"What makes you so special as to love the prince?" demanded Minami. "What makes you so special to marry him? To bear his children?"

"Wait," said Tohru quickly. "We're not engaged."

"Liar!" shouted Mio. "You know as well as we do that you're a witch and an enchanter!"

"What?" asked Tohru backing away.

"I see," said Minami, punching her fist into her hand. "Then we'll just have to get it the hard way!"

"Uh, uh," said Tohru, too scared to do anything at all but back away. Mio and Minami were closing in on her.

Suddenly, there came a voice from the tree above. "Leave her alone!" it shouted.

Tohru froze. She knew that voice.

Leaping down from the tree was Haru Sohma. Gracefully, he landed on his feet between Tohru and the fan girls. "No matter how you delude yourselves, she's not a witch and is not engaged to Yuki."

"What!" shouted Minami who could be annoying even when scared. "You've bewitched more boys than Yuki?"

"Shut up!" shouted Haru, punching Minami in the cheek. It wasn't as hard as he could; however it sent Minami backwards stumbling. "Did you ever think that maybe just because she hangs out with Yuki doesn't mean that they're in love?" he demanded. "Maybe Yuki just wants a friend who won't pick his bones dry."

"Mio," said Minami, clutching at her cheek. "We better go. This guy has no chivalry."

"Chivalry's dead!" shouted Haru as the two girls ran off. "And it's because you killed it!"

"H-Haru," Tohru managed to say, recovering from the shock. Haru turned to look at her.

"My leg hurts from jumping," was all he could say, which was sign enough that he was out of his black stage. "Here, we better go home," he said grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her along the road.

"Haru, what about your detention?" asked Tohru walking along.

"Oh, well," said Haru looking at Tohru. "Mio seemed really pissed in class, so I figured it had to do with you and Yuki. So I decided to skip."

"But won't you get in trouble?" asked Tohru.

"Relax," replied Haru. "If I hadn't come, then who knows what those girls would have done to you."

"Well, I guess so," said Tohru quietly. "Thank you. And I'll be sure that I never have to make you skip a detention again."

"It was no problem," replied Haru. "Besides, that wouldn't be the first time I skipped detention."

"Really?" asked Tohru, looking at Haru. "But why did you skip?"

"Um, this isn't the time," said Haru quietly. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay!" replied Tohru happily walking along. She knew that nothing bad would happen for the rest of the night.

* * *

Me: Ah, I feel so good when I finish a chapter.

Kisa: For a moment there, I thought I would be Kyo.

Me:…I flipped a coin between Haru and Kyo since Yuki already won and Momiji would never fight…Haru won the coin flip…remember…each boy has his winning…

Kagura: (_Is still struggling with a straight jacket) _DAMN! AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE, ME IS DEAD!

Me: Oh shit. If you want Kagura to remain in the straight jacket and cause no harm to Me, please review.


	5. Day 3: Operation Kisa and Hiro Part One

Me: Yay! The Kyos live another day!

Kyo…There's only one of me…

Me: Not true. You can buy them at the supermarket. Seriously, you can buy your own Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and all FB characters.

Kyo:…

Me: Hehe, I have my Haru, Kyo, and Yuki, do you? (Glomps robotic people). HiroxKisa will be in the story now.

Yuki…She doesn't own FB…Thank god…If she did…then there would be millions of Kyos, Yukis, Harus, and all those people. Ready…? BEGIN!

* * *

Day 3: Operation Kisa and Hiro, BEGIN!

* * *

Tohru looked across the hallway. The next to last day of school had been both long and tedious. Both normal students and the student council had showed the next year tenth graders around the school. Even Tohru had to direct some confused young boys around the school once. Showing them around had reminded her of her first day of school.

She finally spotted Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo coming across to her, Hana, and Arisa. All of them but Momiji looked extremely tired and almost irritated. "Um," said Tohru, worried about how they were. "Is everything okay?"

Kyo sighed. "All the girls wanted to have prince charming here to show them around," he said angrily. "And when he was too busy, they started to go after anyone with the last name Sohma."

Yuki, ignoring Kyo, sighed quietly. "The same thing is going on over at the middle school. The elementary students are visiting it."

"Really?" asked Tohru eagerly. "Well that's great! Kisa and Hiro will be at the same school!"

"Wait a minute," said Hana quietly. "Where's Haru?"

"Hm, I don't know," said Momiji quietly. "He was called out during math class by a teacher. For a couple of minutes he listened to him, then he looked worried and ran off."

"Really?" asked Tohru. "When's he getting back?"

"I don't know," replied Momiji, dragging his bag along the floor. "I don't even know why he was called off."

"Let's just hope he can get home alone," said Arisa opening the door for the others. "I mean; I'm not waiting for him."

Closing the door, Arisa followed the others across the schoolyard. But they hadn't even left the front gate when they noticed a form running towards them. They froze when they saw it had white hair and was carrying a small body.

"Haru…" said Yuki as he reached them. "What happened? Where were you?"

"One moment," said Haru, removing a cloth from the bodies head. Tohru gasped.

"Kisa!"

Kisa's orange bangs could not hide the many cuts and bruises across her face. Her right wrist has bandaged tightly and so was her forehead.

"What happened?" asked Tohru, racing across to the wounded Kisa.

"…You wouldn't believe me," said Haru sadly, pulling the cloth back over the girl's face. "…She was attacked…"

"Please!" said Tohru, lifting Kisa's wrist onto her stomach. "Who could do this to Kisa?"

"…It was because of Hiro…" said Haru, walking down the sidewalk.

"He did this to Kisa?" asked Tohru, looking surprised.

"No…" said Haru sadly. "The girls at school did this."

"I knew they teased her, but would they go so far as to do this?" asked Yuki, looking over his shoulder.

"Like I said before…it was because of Hiro." Explained Haru. "Apparently the girls had been eyeing him. That happens to all Sohma men, but these girls were obsessed. And when they saw him approach Kisa, they completely flipped out."

"So they did this to Kisa because they saw Hiro get near her," said Yuki, carrying Kisa for a moment. "Did you take her to a hospital?"

"I can't," said Haru sadly. "If I did, I'd risk her transforming. And if I had to involve Hatori, then I'd involve Akito, who would just make the situation worse."

"So we can't involve Hatori?" asked Tohru.

"No," said Haru sadly. "Normally it would be okay to do so, but not now. It was hard just getting Akito to allow them to go to the same school again. He would use this as a reason why they can't be anywhere near each other."

* * *

"I think that's all we can do…" said Tohru, placing Kisa's wrist in a bowl of hot water. They had walked home, attempting to stop her bleeding forehead. At the moment, she was lying in Tohru's bed.

"Yes," said Haru, placing a warm, wet towel on her forehead above her bandages. "At least until she waked up."

The door suddenly opened. Spinning around, Tohru saw that it was a distraught looking Hiro.

"Hey," he said, his eyes drooping, looking as if he were about to cry. "Can I see Kisa?"

"Oh, sure," said Tohru, moving aside. Hiro didn't budge. "Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Come on," whispered Yuki, taking her hand. "I think we should leave."

"Huh?" asked Tohru as she, Yuki, and Haru exited. "What's wrong?"

"When someone you love gets hurt because of you," said Haru as he headed down the stairs. "It's best if you can have some alone time with them."

"Oh," said Tohru quietly.

* * *

"Kisa…" said Hiro quietly. "Can you hear me?"

The girl moved slightly from side to side. Without her eyes opening she replied "Yes."

"Kisa…" said Hiro kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry about today. I promise, it won't happen again."

Kisa looked as if she was struggling to reply. When it became apparent that she couldn't, Hiro continued. "I'll do anything. I'll hurt those girls's so they'll leave us alone. They'll stop teasing you forever. I promise."

Kisa's next words appeared to be a struggle with every letter. "I-I'm sorry," she managed to say. "B-b-but vio-violence will only h-h-hurt us even m-more."

"What?" asked Hiro. "I promise, I'll make you happy."

"P-please," she continued. "I-if this will o-only get more and m-more violent, th-then it may b-be best if w-we don't see e-each other any-anymore."

"Kisa!" Hiro begged. "I can make this work!"

"I'm s-sorry," she managed to say. "B-but we can't b-be together…"

"Kisa…" said Hiro sadly but the girl refused to answer.

* * *

"Huh?" asked Tohru. "Where's Hiro?"

Kyo motioned toward the window. Moving over, Tohru saw that Hiro was outside, standing in the rain, looking down. "He should get inside!" she nearly shouted. Grabbing an umbrella and a rain coat, she continued "He could get sick!"

"Wait," said Kyo, pulling her back. "We'd better leave him alone for a bit."

"Why?" asked Tohru freezing still where she stood.

"The kid's hurt," explained Kyo. "If we try to help him right away, we'll only make things worse. He needs to brood for a bit."

"But how will things get better if he gets sick?" asked Tohru, sitting down in an armchair.

"It's bad enough that Kisa got hurt," explained Kyo, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. "But to make matters worse, Hiro couldn't defend her and it was partially his fault that it happened. But it's even worse because Kisa doesn't want to see him anymore."

"So, it's like Haru and Rin's relationship?" asked Tohru.

"Yes," said Kyo. "Rin got hurt because she was with Haru, Haru couldn't do anything to help her, and to top it all of, she didn't want to see him again. The only difference is that Hiro's so young; he can't handle heartbreak like Haru did. Well, Haru did destroy a few classrooms when he went black, but he eventually went white again."

"So Hiro's punishing himself," said Tohru sadly.

"When you're in love, you'll understand," was all that Kyo could say.

"I see," said Tohru. "I guess that's how I felt when I couldn't see him again…"

Kyo froze. A few minutes ago, he had been calm, but after those words, even the air around him seemed hostile.

Tohru gasped. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No, it's nothing," said Kyo in a voice which said the exact opposite. "I'm just going to check something out really quick," he continued, heading up the stairs, leaving Tohru still sitting, wondering what she had done wrong. Hiro wouldn't be the only person brooding outside that night.

* * *

Me: Sorry about the slow updates, but I've been really busy. Now I won't name any culprits (coughschoolcough) but something's have been holding me back recently.

Yuki: Why'd you have to be so mean to Hiro?

Me: Because this story's under drama (pokes story type) so I added drama!

Yuki:…the story will be mostly focusing on Hiro and Kisa for a bit, but there's no way we would forget Tohru ever.

Me: So yeah the blue button in the corner makes us all happy. And this time, you can do whatever you want to do to the FB cast. Glomp Haru, tease Kyo, join the Yuki fan club, tease Ritsu, the choices are endless. Have fun!


	6. Day 4: Shigure's attacked!

Don't worry everyone, I will finish this story with a pairing. Ready…? BEGIN!!!

* * *

The sunlight broke almost violently across Tohru's eyes. Pressing her eyelids together, she looked over at the injured Kisa. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. "K-Kisa," she said, yawning slightly.

The young, orange haired girl stirred slightly. With her eyes just barley open, she turned over. "Tohru?" she said. "You're still here?"

"Don't worry Kisa," whispered Tohru. "It's really no problem."

"…Thanks" whispered Kisa. She suddenly gazed up, as if looking at something behind Tohru. "Huh?"

Tohru turned about quickly. All that she heard was running foot steps, as if someone was running away. Rubbing her eyes, she whispered quietly "How strange".

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo, the unlucky cat of the zodiac, was panting at the bottom of the stairs. There were only a few minutes until school started and he felt like he would fall asleep any minute. He barely surpassed a yawn. Staying up all night had definitely been a bad idea. "Hehe, I saw that…"

All tiredness suddenly gone, Kyo whipped around. There was Shigure, giggling like the schoolgirls that he loved so much. "What do you mean?" shouted Kyo in the way that seemed to scream I-have-something-to-hide-but-I-sure-as-Hell-don't-want-you-to-know-about-it.

"Kyo-and-Too-ru-sittin'-in-a-tree!" Shigure sung. Well, at least started to sing. That is, until Kyo grabbed him by the collar. "Um, sitting and doing taxes for dear old Shigure," he finished quickly.

"Can't you shut up for just a minute," said Kyo, thrusting his collar away. As soon as his kimono was released, Shigure dashed behind a table, using it as a sheild.

"Kyo likes Tohru," he said quietly. "Kyo wants a girlfriend."

"Shut up!!!" shouted Kyo running over.

"Oh, should I call Kagura?" asked Shigure, stopping Kyo in his tracks. "I'm sure she'll be so happy for you."

"You…wouldn't…dare," said Kyo, even angrier.

"Ha! So you do like Tohru?" asked Shigure.

"Did I say that?" demanded Kyo, unable to control the red spreading across his face. "I just don't want Kagura to come!!!"

"That's what all lovers say," sighed Shigure, hearts flying around. "So, you would be okay with her being married to Yuki or Haru? Or Momiji?"

"I didn't say that either!!!!"

* * *

"Huh? What's going on? Why's Shigure tied up and gagged in the bathroom?" Tohru rubbed her very tired eyes.

"Please, don't ask," said Haru as he attempted to cover up the wall that Kyo had broken down.

* * *

Okay, yes this is a very short chapter. But everyone, please thank emichii as she sent me the lovely PM telling me to update soon. So, yup, this chapter's for emichii and all Kyoru fans who were worried that I had forgotten about their pairing. 


End file.
